


Waiting

by fixylol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixylol/pseuds/fixylol
Summary: To this day, Peridot is still waiting. Waiting for an answer.





	Waiting

Peridot woke up and checked her phone. Lapis told her sleeping was a good way of coping with the wait, and it was surprisingly effective.

_'It has been 113 days.'_

She put on the last few episodes of Camp Pining Hearts and rewatched them for the 5th time that week. She still enjoyed them somehow.

Afterwards, she took to browsing the subreddit. Bad pun after nonsensical theory after lazy image edit... She was glad to know she wasn't the only one being affected.

Next, she checked the twitter accounts of the crew members. Still no news.

She stared at the wall. It had posters & fan material of the show pinned all over it. She wondered when she would see Pierre and Percy again.

She wondered when this hiatus would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, she'll probably discover other shows eventually. I heard the new season of Crying Breakfast Friends is a good one.


End file.
